Love in the Darkest of Hours
by Jessica-Saki-Hanajima
Summary: Jessica Snape has a nightmare about the night she lost her husband


Jessica here XD, This was written at 7 in the morning for Laura-shi because she is amazing XD 3 You. . . Anyway moving on I hope you all like it and review if you want me to continue please and thank you :)

Contact:

* * *

"_REMUS!"_

"_SEVERUS!"_

_Laura and Jessica ran through the fresh battle field looking for their husbands, The Dark Lord was vanquished not ten minutes and the two women were tearing through the grounds of Hogwarts hoping to find a happy ending at the end of this storm. Laura the first spot the injured werewolf took off her sister not far behind her hoping that Severus was with her brother in law._

_Laura threw herself at her husband sobbing into his neck her body shaking with relief that he was alive that she didn't notice Jessica as she fell to her knees next to a lifeless body and reach for the cold hand next to her own. Severus Snape was dead, he looked peaceful no less but very much dead. Jessica hung her head as the tears fell. She rested her head against his chest bent over allowing herself to succumb to her grief loudly and violently as her entire body shook. He. Was. Dead. Laura was torn between happiness and sadness, she had found her husband but she had also lost a dear brother-in law. She desperately wanted to comfort her sister but she couldn't find the words that would make any of this ok. She stood by clinging to Remus as Severus's body was moved but her sister remained staring at the grass. Jessica didn't move as six year old Michael-Severus slammed into her sobbing for his fallen father. Jessica had lost the ability to see anything but the lifeless body of the man she has spent the past ten years with, fighting with, loving with and being with. How could life go on? How could she go on without him? She didn't know when the screams started but she was positive they would never end._

"SEVERUS!" Jessica sprung up in her bed panting heavily as tiny tremors ran through her.

"Mum. . .It's time for us to go out" Michael lied jumping slightly when his mother jumped a sign she hadn't noticed he was by her bedside. Jessica nodded as she reached out to ruffle his hair not trusting her voice. "I'll go pour you a bowl of cereal" Michael shuffled from the room knowing his mother had experienced another nightmare about his father, she had them almost every year around Severus's birthday as well as Michael's.

Jessica looked to her right fresh tears falling as she reached for the unused pillows hugging them as she took in her husband's scent which has mysteriously still lingered after six months of being unused. As it turns out Severus hadn't been dead just in a sever coma. When he awoke the real hell had began, as a parting gift when Voldemort died his mark vanished from his followers who weren't loyal to him, when the mark disappeared it took some of the victim's memory, in Severus's case it took the memory of his son and his wife and replaced them with a different wife. Severus thought that another woman was his wife and the doctors only stated that it could take years for his real memory to return and until then her husband played family with some other woman one whom Jessica personally despised. Knowing that Severus was a few corridors away holding someone else hurt more than his supposed death had and that could bring even the strongest women to their knees. Jessica looked up when Michael shuffled into the room carrying a bowl of cereal and a small glass of milk. The little boy looked like his father more and more as the days passed. Jessica noticed the strain in his eyes and sighed inwardly, she hadn't meant to wake him with her nightmare but he hovered over her much like his father had before. . . everything.

Jessica reached out and swept Michael under the covers with her while casting a keep charm on the food smiling as Michael recovered from his shock. "We need more sleep Michael, then we'll go out and do something fun today" Jessica whispered hugging her young son close smiling when he nodded, ". . .l Mum can we go rock climbing?!" Michael explained shooting up in the bed as his mother laughed while she nodded. "If you'd like we can go to the pass on the edge of the grounds" Jessica agreed smiling when Michael's grin grew broader. Michael laid back down to face his mother smiling as her hugged one of her pillows his head resting on his' fathers. "But first let's get a little bit more sleep" Jessica whispered laying a kiss on the boy's forehead as he already drifted off to a world filled with dreams. ". . . I love you Mum" Michael mumbled causing his mother to smile. "I love you too sweetheart" Jessica kissed her son once more before rolling over and herself escaping into her dreams. . . if only for a little while . . .


End file.
